Rose bleu, orange azure
by Camelote
Summary: Derse est en guerre contre son ennemi de toujours, Prospit. Démons contre anges. Et pourtant, quelque chose de plus fort les pousse l'un vers l'autre. Vont-ils un jour cesser le combat ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1.

-Je m'ennuie...

Elle était seule assise au sommet d'un arbre. Elle regardait devant elle, l'étendue parfaitement verte et pure de la plaine skaienne, qui n'avait pas encore été souillée par les combats. "...Ridicule".

\- Bon, je devrais pas trop traîner ici, je vais avoir des ennuis avec les débiles.

C'était pour ça qu'elle venait ici en réalité. Elle voulait avoir des ennuis avec les débiles, justement, pour avoir l'occasion d'en tuer quelques uns sans se faire engueuler. Sous le prétexte de la légitime défense. Parce que si l'un d'eux la voyait, ils viendraient essayer de se débarrasser d'elle, la nuisible. C'est pour ça que sa famille et ses semblables lui disaient de ne pas aller ici sans raison, ou en tous cas seule. Après tout, les anges n'hésiteraient pas à éliminer ce qu'ils considèrent comme une menace : à savoir ce qu'elle était, un démon. Enfin, une démone.

Elle avait les cheveux d'un étrange blond rosé d'où sortait une paire de cornes roses. Elle avait la peau noire, entourée d'une drôle d'aura rose lumineuse. Ses yeux roses se fermèrent alors qu'elle baillait, et elle se leva en déployant un paire ailes noires, semblables à celles de chauves-souris, couvertent d'une membrane écailleuse aux reflets roses.

Elle s'envola et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sur la planète créée originellement pour des créatures organiques : les animaux. C'était devenu leur champ de bataille. Par endroit, on pouvait voir sur le sol de la planète des marques blanches ou noires : c'était l'endroit où des anges, ou des démons, étaient mort. Lorsqu'ils se faisaient tuer, car c'était pour eux le seul moyen de mourir, ils "fondaient" de sorte à ce qu'il ne reste qu'une tâche d'aura sur le sol. Puisque les anges et les démons n'avaient pas originellement d'enveloppe corporelle.

En se tournant, elle vit une tâche bleue lumineuse se poser sur l'arbre qu'elle avait quitté et elle soupira. Elle était maintenant trop loin pour faire demi-tour, et de toutes façons n'en avait pas envie. Elle regagna Derse plutôt rapidement et se rendit dans le quartier de la "noblesse". Sur le chemin, elle voyait ses semblables, des démons inférieurs à elle, qui n'avaient pas de réelle forme physique, mais seulement une sorte de silhouette d'aura noire, primitive, brumeuse, sans visage.

Alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle, dans une des maisons des "puissants", elle s'affala sur ce qui ressemblait à un sofa. Cependant tout était d'un violet maladif, et rien n'était réellement touchable pour des formes physiques. Pour les démons, ou les anges, entièrement d'aura, c'était différent.

Une minuscule lumière arriva par une des fenêtre et vînt se poser sur le bras de la démone, qui redressa la tête.

\- Eh, salut, Serenity.

La luciole clignota une salutation. La démone sourit et se redressa, lâchant un soupir. Elle n'oserait jamais l'avouer, mais elle voulait comprendre les anges. C'était stupide. Surtout que si elle arrivait à les comprendre, peut-être qu'elle ne voudrait plus les tuer ?

Remarquant que son amie réfléchissait intensément, la boule de lumière s'agita. Comme la bestiole parlait en morse, car elle était assez intelligente pour le faire, et que la dersite le comprenait, cette dernière n'eut aucun de mal à deviner que la luciole essayait de lui dire quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose était que quelqu'un arrivait.

\- Oh non, eut-elle juste le temps de dire alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

Et elle s'ouvrit sur un garçon plutôt grand, à la même peau noire qu'elle, et lui aussi habillé du même violet. Il avait deux cornes oranges tordus vers l'arrière entourés de cheveux blond-orangés, et une aura rousse se dégageait aussi de lui. Il portait une paire de lunettes de soleil en pointes, et ses deux grandes ailes noires aux reflets orange firent un claquement sec alors qu'il les pliait pour entrer.

\- Roxy, alors tu étais là... soupira t-il.

\- Eh. Ehe. Salut Dirk ?

\- Ne me sors pas "salut Dirk" ! Tu as disparut pendant près de deux jours, tu te rends compte ? Rose était super inquiète. Et puis, tu étais où ?

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il devina tout de suite, même si il s'en doutait un peu au fond.

\- C'est dangereux, Skaia... Nous n'avons pas le droit d'y aller en dehors des batailles, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas là-dedans ? Tu aurais pu te faire attaquer.

Elle ne répondit pas, et détourna le regard. Dirk était son frère aîné, mais elle ne supportait pas qu'il agisse comme une mère avec elle.

\- Des fois, j'ai vraiment l'impression que t'es gay, soupira t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me sors ça ? Et je vois pas le rapport. Changes pas de sujet !

\- Rooh, c'est bon, Dirk ! T'es pas ma mère !

\- Mais je...

\- C'est animé, ici, dit donc, sortit une troisième voix.

Les deux démons se tournèrent vers la porte pour voir qu'un deuxième était entré. Il ressemblait énormément à Dirk, en plus petit, à l'exception qu'il n'était pas orange, mais rouge, que ses cheveux n'étaient pas en pique sur sa tête, et que ses lunettes de soleil étaient rondes. Aussi, ses cornes partaient de l'avant de son crâne vers l'arrière en arc de cercle, et avec des sortes de dents carrés.

\- Oh, il manque plus que Rose et la famille est au complet, il semblerait, continua t-il.

\- Dave, la ferme, c'est pas le moment, s'énerva l'orangé.

\- Si je peux même plus faire d'humour...

Il commença à grimper les escaliers et disparut. Il y eut un silence embarrassé. Et quand Dirk fit de nouveau fasse à sa soeur, celle-ci avait disparut à son tour.

\- Bon sang.

* * *

La jeune démone toqua à la porte d'une grotte.

Elle avait réussi à s'enfuir pendant que son frère ne regardait pas. Elle n'allait pas ne jamais rentrer chez elle, puisque en plus de tout le reste elle devait demander pardon à sa petite soeur, Rose. Mais pour le moment, elle allait rester un moment ici.

Comme personne n'ouvrait, elle toqua de nouveau. Finit par lui ouvrir une petite démone noir aux yeux et cornes vert olive. Elles restèrent un instant immobiles à se dévisager, puis se jetèrent l'une dans les bras de l'autres.

\- Roxy ! s'écria la petite. Tu mias tellemient mianqué !

\- Moi aussi, Nepeta, lui répondit la blonde en caressant ses cheveux noirs, et en s'amusant de ses jeux de mots félins.

\- Où étais-tu passer ? C'était bien ? Tu as trouver quelqu'un de miagnion ?

\- Euh. Je ne dirais pas ça.

Elle regarda en l'air avec une impression embarrassé et la petite démone s'écarta pour la laisser entrer. De la pièce émanait une douce odeur de thé et de pin. Ça avait quelque chose de rafraîchissant, et Roxy ne tarda pas à se sentir somnolente.

\- Bon alors dis moi, commença son amie qui arrivait avec une théière. Tu étais où ?

\- J'étais sur Skaia. J'essayais de voir s'il n'y avait pas des anges...

Nepeta sursauta et fit tomber sa théière. Le liquide chaud se répandit partout sur le sol violacé.

\- Oh mince je... Désolée Roxy, je n'ai pas fait exprès.

\- Pas grave, Nep'. Enfin, si je savais que parler d'anges te...

\- Quoi ? Quoi, ange ? Il n'y en a pas ici !

La démone rose resta un instant la bouche grande ouverte, se demandant ce qui se passait chez son amie. Elle la dévisagea avec suspicion.

\- Tu ne me caches rien, pas vrai ? Je peux te faire confiance, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, nous sommes amies, tu peux tout me dire ?

L'odeur de sapin se fit plus forte au fur et à mesure que la petite paniquait, se qui se mélangeait aux effluves de thé bouillant. Ce mélange de parfums leurs donnait la tête qui tournait, alors peut-être était-ce ça qui fit que Nepeta cracha le morceau.

\- Oh, ils ne sont pas si terribles, Roxy ! J'en ai rencontré un qui a été blessé après la dernière bataille, alors je l'ai aidé, et le plus discrètement possible, je l'ai ramené ici. Et je l'ai soigné, et tu sais il est un peu grincheux mais il est gentil, et je l'aime bien, et lui aussi, je crois, et... Et il n'a rien fait que se défendre, jamais il ne nous combattrait sinon, tu sais ? Et...

\- Où est-il ? la coupa Roxy, sèche.

\- Non, a... Attend, Roxy. Je te jure qu'il est inoffensif. Il m'aide tous les jours dans mes affaires, je...

\- Où est-il ? répéta la blonde, les yeux brillants d'intérêt.

\- Je...

Son amie n'allait visiblement pas bien du tout. Mais elle n'eut pas à lui avouer la cachette de l'ange, car celui-ci sortit de lui même de l'armoire où il se trouvait, et vint se placer devant son hôte.

\- Je vous en prit, dit-il presque en criant, ne lui faite pas de mal à cause de moi.

C'était la première fois que la démone avait l'occasion de voir un ange en dehors d'un combat. Il était très petit, dépassant juste légèrement son amie verte. Sa peau était si incroyablement blanche que ça lui fit plisser les yeux de douleur. Il portait les couleurs de Prosprit : à savoir une tenue dorée. Il avait deux ailes de plumes blanches lui sortant du dos, et celles-ci devenaient rouge sur les pointes. Il avait les cheveux noirs comme ceux de Nepeta, mais avec des reflets rouge, et cet ensemble donnait comme une couronne sombre sur la pureté de son entièreté. Finalement, deux rubis brillaient au milieu de son visage parfait. Une aura rouge, mais légèrement plus claire que celle de son petit frère se dégageait de lui.

Quand la surprise de Roxy fut un peu retombée, elle répondit :

\- Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal. Elle est mon amie. Toi, par contre, c'est une autre histoire...


	2. Chapter 2

\- Elle m'énerve. Elle m'énerve, elle m'énerve, elle m'énerve...

Dirk. Il survolait Derse à la recherche de sa soeur. Oui, celle qui l'"énerve". Celle qui s'était enfuit alors qu'il essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas continuer à faire ça. Et par "ça", il entendait se rendre seule sur Skaia. Parce que Skaia était un champ de bataille, et... Elle devait sans doute y être retourné à cet instant. Il grogna alors qu'il s'éloigna de la planète sombre qui l'avait vu naître. Il vola un moment, l'angoisse grandissante à l'intérieur de lui. Il avait peur pour sa soeur, et aussi, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, un peu pour lui-même. S'il tombait sur un groupe d'anges, il aurait bien du mal à s'en sortir. Pas indemne, du moins. C'était pire que tout. Parce que si lui, ou Roxy, ou les deux mourraient (rien que d'y penser le faisait frissonner), leurs cadets resteraient seul avec la haine d'avoir perdu leur famille entière face aux anges ; et Derse perdrait deux de ses nobles, deux de ses plus féroces combattants.

Il sentit une lointaine aura rose, une senteur de barbe à papa qui s'effaçait, se dirigeant un peu plus loin devant lui. Mais quand il arriva là où l'aura cessait, c'est à dire en haut d'un arbre, l'odeur se mélangea à un parfum de myrtille, complété d'une aura bleue.

Son coeur manqua un battement.

C'était l'aura d'un ange. Et s'il était arrivé du mal à Roxy ? Et si cet ange l'avait tué ? L'aura bleue continuait dans la direction des montagnes, et Dirk décida de la suivre. Peut-être qu'il pourrait rattraper le Prospitien et voir ce qu'il en était. Et si c'était bien le cas, et qu'il avait bien tué sa soeur, le démon se vengerait. Evidemment.

Il vola une longue demie-heure, la trace olfactive disparaissant progressivement. Une fois qu'elle eut complètement disparut, Dirk se posa sur la surface de la planète, les épaules basses et la mâchoire serrée. Maintenant qu'il avait perdu la trace, que faisait-il ? Devait-il rentrer sur Derse ? Après tout, il avait simplement supposé qu'elle était revenue ici. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, il avait perdu un temps fou pour rien. Le problème à l'instant était qu'il était bien trop épuisé pour se remettre à voler. Alors il s'assit contre un arbre et se laissa aller à se reposer. Il s'était aventurer loin dans les terres et était à présent entouré de forêt, il avait donc l'avantage si un ange essayait de l'attaquer, puisqu'il pourrait alors aisément le semer, et qu'ils auraient originellement du mal à le trouver. Et de toutes façons, il ne dormait jamais réellement totalement...

Il se réveilla instantanément après avoir entendu le bruit d'un buisson. Il sauta sur ses deux jambes et remarqua juste devant lui une femme. Elle était plutôt rondouillarde, avec une paire de lunette qui rehaussait ses yeux bleu clair et de court cheveux noirs.

Et surtout, il s'agissait d'un ange. Elle portait une longue robe aux couleurs de Prospit, et sa peau blanche irradiait d'une aura azurée. Deux grandes ailes blanches se déployaient de son dos. Elle dégageait une merveilleuse odeur de myosotis.

Dirk se jeta instinctivement sur elle avant qu'elle ne puisse faire le de même sur lui, et elle se retrouva immédiatement par terre, le démon au dessus d'elle. Dirk posa une lame sur la gorge de l'ange. Celle-ci le regarda, effrayée.

\- Laisse moi partir, réussit-elle à articuler.

Le jeune homme se surprit à penser qu'elle avait un voix magnifique, et des yeux brillants, et des cheveux soyeux, et des lèvres embrassables, et ô mon dieu il avait trop respirer son odeur.

Il est important de noter que les anges et les démons, bien que physiquement plutôt différent, avaient le même moyen de reproduction. A savoir qu'un ange, comme un démon, ne pouvait se reproduire qu'avec un individu pour lui sexuellement attirant : et cette attirance se créait par les fragrances émisent par d'autres individu. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas impossible pour un ange et un démon d'être attirés l'un vers l'autres, mais la relation d'haine-désir inter-espèce s'appelait alors une relation kismesis.

Et c'était exactement ce qui se passait à cet instant.

Les deux se regardèrent les yeux écarquillés. Dirk lâcha le couteau qu'il tenait sur le cou de l'ange.

Et l'instant d'après, les lèvres de Dirk étaient sur celle de l'inconnue.

La fièvre lui montait de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'embrassaient, qu'il descendait jusqu'à son menton, sa gorge, sa poitrine. Qu'il inhalait cette enivrante senteur de myosotis. Sa propre odeur lui parvenait à présent, une odeur d'orange. Et le mélange des deux, si chaud, lui donnait encore plus de vertiges. Mais il n'était pas le seul à le ressentir. Et alors qu'il glissait une main sous sa robe...

\- HUM HUM.

Il se redressa d'un bond, l'ange faisant de même. Un autre ange venait d'arriver. Il ressemblait étrangement à celle qu'il tripotait les secondes d'avant, mais en homme. Sauf que son bleu était légèrement plus foncé. Et qu'il avait une odeur de... Myrtille.

\- Toi, souffla Dirk.

\- On se connait ? demanda le nouveau venu.

\- Non. Mais j'ai surpris ton aura près ce celle de ma soeur.

Le démon, sans lâcher l'arrivant du regard, se précipita vers son arme abandonnée plus avant, et la ramassa avec précision.

\- L'aura de ta soeur ? demanda t-il. Je suis désolé, mais mis à part la mienne, et toi, je n'ai croisé ni ange, ni démon ici.

Dirk se sentit rougir (enfin, nous pouvons dire "orangir" puisqu'il rougit orange). Ils venaient de se faire surprendre par un membre de la famille de la fille. Il trouvait cela embarrassant, mais il n'imaginait même pas pour elle. Il se risqua à lui jeter un coup d'œil et vit qu'elle était toujours assise par terre, le visage dans ses mains.

\- Éloigne toi d'elle, dit l'ange sur un ton plus grave.

Le cornu s'exécuta, comprenant tout à fait cet instinct de protection pour un membre de sa famille. L'ange s'approcha de sa soeur, et s'accroupit à son côté, tout en restant face à son ennemi naturel.

\- Jane, murmura t-il. Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, je... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise.

Elle se fit aider par son frère, et une fois qu'elle fût debout, Dirk remarqua qu'elle n'était plus tout à fait blanche, mais qu'un bleu brillant colorait ses joues. Il se sentit rougir à nouveau. Elle s'appelait Jane.

\- Ange, réussit-il à formuler. Tu dis que tu n'as pas vu ma soeur. Pourtant j'ai vu ton aura près de la sienne. Elle est rose.

\- Ah oui. En effet. Quand j'ai croisé son aura, elle était encore fraîche. Alors j'ai tourné la tête et je l'ai vu au loin voler vers Derse. Enfin c'était sans doute elle.

\- Très bien. Je ne me battrais pas contre vous pour votre aide. Merci.

Ce dernier mot lui écorcha quelque peu la gorge, mais il se retint d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Alors qu'il se tournait, il entendit l'ange glousser.

\- Nous ne t'aurions pas combattu, dans tous les cas, rit-il.

Surpris, Dirk leur fit de nouveau face. Il était intrigué par le duo, et par ce que l'homme venait de dire.

\- A oui ? Et Pourquoi ça ?

\- Disons que nous ne combattons pas.

\- Vous êtes des déserteurs...

Il sourit. Les déserteurs étaient des anges et des démons, qui refusaient de battre. Ils étaient alors exilés sur Skaia, privés de leurs armes, et avec interdiction de retourner sur leur planète, quelle qu'en fût la raison. Ce mode de vie était très difficile, et c'est pourquoi ils étaient très rare.

\- Oui. Je m'appelle John. Et elle, c'est ma soeur Jane. Enchanté.

\- Tu es étrange, soupira le démon avant de remarquer quelque chose. Mais si tu es un déserteur, pourquoi ton aura venait-elle de Prospit ?

\- J'ai encore des gens que je connais là-bas, malgré tout. Mais je n'y suis pas entré.

Il n'ajoute rien. Un silence embarrassé se forma, et dura un long moment. Dirk remarquait parfaitement les regards que la dénommée Jane lui lançait. Et il les remarqua car il ne la quittait presque pas du regard. Mais lui, avait la chance d'avoir les yeux cachés par ses lunettes de soleil. Finalement, l'ange John brisa le silence.

\- Nous allions rentrer chez nous souper : veux-tu te joindre à nous ?

L'orangé resta un instant bouche-bée avant d'hocher doucement la tête. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que les anges puissent être à se point stupidement généreux avec leurs ennemis, même si ils s'agissaient de déserteurs...


	3. Chapter 3

Roxy était maintenant assise par terre, la main sur la joue, figée de surprise. Nepeta lui avait mit une gifle quelque secondes auparavant, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je t'ai dit... souffla t-elle. Que je ne VEUX PAS que tu lui fasses du mal.

\- Nepeta, je...

\- Dehors, siffla t-elle. Et si tu décides de revenir, j'espère que ce ne sera pas pour lui faire du mal.

La démone rose se lèva doucement, encore trop sous le choc. Elle sortit de la grotte de sa meilleure amie. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu en colère avant, et elle n'avait jamais levé la main sur elle. Roxy sentit ses larmes montés. Elle les chassa d'un revers de mains, et se précipita vers une zone légèrement infèrieure de la ville. Elle entra en trombe dans une espèce de chambre par une espèce de porte. Le bâtiment était exactement pareil que celui juste à côté, relié à l'étage par une espèce de pont de corde. Elle sauta dans les bras de la seule personne de la pièce, assise à un bureau, sur un ordinateur.

\- Woah, Roxxy ! s'écria le démon en leur empêchant de tomber à la renverse. Qu'est-sse qui t'arrives ?

\- Sollux, je... Je... Nepeta, elle...

\- Quoi, elle est morte ?

La blonde secoua la tête qu'elle avait coincé contre le torse de son meilleur ami.

\- On s'est disputé...

\- Ssi cs'est que çsa ! soupira t-il. Pourquoi vous vous ss'êtes dissputé ?

Roxy s'immobilisa un moment. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas dire pourquoi. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'il y avait un ange dans Derse ! Qu'est-ce que ça causerait comme bazard, et surtout Nepeta, en plus de lui en vouloir, serait considérrée comme traitresse doublée d'une "déserteuse", et serait soit exécutée, soit exilée. Elle ne faisait pas assez confiance à Sollux sur ce sujet là, surtout vu qu'il cherchait systématiquement à ce que la fille de l'impératrice le remarque, et qu'il n'appréciait pas tant que ça Nepeta. Et qu'il n'appréciait pas non plus le meilleur ami de celle-ci.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, le jeune démon continua :

\- Ssi vous vous ss'êtes dissputé, cs'est qu'elle n'en vaut pas la peine. T'es géniale. Ssurtout lorssq'on joue en ligne. T'es un ssuper binome. Même meilleur qu'AA.

Son visage se teintat de douleur un court instant, puis il lui sourit. Roxy lui rendit son sourire, savant pertinnement que c'était dur pour lui. AA, de son vrai nom Aradia, était sa petite amie avant qu'elle ne se fasse tuer par un ange, un an de cela. Selon ses dires, il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un avec une telle odeur. Elle sentait la rose. C'était la plus basse des nobles, mais ça lui importait peu. Et dire que maintenant il visait le plus haut de l'échelle sociale, encore au dessus de la noblesse. La future impératrice, la deuxième fille de l'actuelle, Feferi. Elle avait une drôle d'odeur, selon Roxy. Une senteur sucrée indéfinissable. Ca lui donnait encore plus une caractéristique royale. Et Sollux l'appréciait, pas autant que celle d'Aradia, bien sûr, mais quand même.

Roxy ne comprenait pas trop.

A vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais réellement sentit d'odeur qui l'attirait. Elle était vraiment intéréssée par la romance, mais aucune odeur ne l'avait fait réagir. L'aura de Nepeta était plutôt sympathique, mais pas sexuellement parlant. Et puis, il y avait bien les deux frères débiles qui la draguait, mais c'était tout. De toutes façons, ils draguaient tout le monde. Et en plus leur odeur de mer était insupportable.

La démone décida de revenir à ce qu'il l'intéréssait vraiment.

\- Je peux rester chez toi quelque temps ? demanda t-elle. Dirk me casse les pieds.

\- Ah ouais je comprends. Les grands frères. Cs'est chiant. D'ailleurs je dois aller voir le miens. Resste issi ssi tu veux. Je reviens.

Il lui donna un baisé sur le front et monta à l'étage, sortant par la porte menant au pont de corde. La blonde soupira et jetta un coup d'oeil à l'écran resté allumé de son ami. Il parlait à quelqu'un, et la respiration de la jeune démone fut coupé par un éclat de rire qu'elle eut bien du mal à contenir. La personne avec qui il parlait était justement la future impératrice. Comme c'était cocasse. Il ne perdait pas son temps.

Des éclats de voix commencèrent à se faire entendre depuis la chambre du frère, et Roxy leva les yeux au ciel. Elle sortit en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte derrière elle. Il était hors de question qu'elle reste si c'était pour entendre des gens se disputer, et en particulier si ces personnes étaient de la même famille. Elle reviendrait plus tard.

Mais en attendant, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était hors de question qu'elle reste au ras du sol, en tous cas. Il y avait beaucoup trop de mélange d'odeurs et d'auras. Tout sentait trop fort, brillait trop. Ca ne dérangeait pas vraiment les plus bas de l'échelles, ceux sans visage, qui étaient moins sensible aux sens. Elle ne supporterait pas de ne pas avoir de visage. C'était si... Bizarre.  
Enfin, pour le moment, ce qui importait, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle à cause de Dirk. Elle ne pouvait pas aller chez ses meilleurs amis car l'un d'eux était en colère contre elle, et l'autre se disputait avec son frère ainé. Et elle détestait les disputes. Plus que tout. Combien de fois elle ou son père s'étaient disputés avec sa mère car elle était beaucoup trop bourrée pour être logique ? Bien trop de combien de fois Dirk s'interposait pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas frappé ? Oh.  
Elle réfléchit un instant, entourée par les colories et les odeurs que les sans-visages produisaient. Elle décida de retrouver Dirk, de s'excuser, de ne plus jamais lui parler mal, et d'écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Elle était vraiment une soeur indigne. Après tout, elle obligeait elle-même ses deux cadets à la regarder se disputer avec leur ainé. Alors même qu'elle détestait ça.  
Elle décida d'ailleurs, et pour cette raison en plus du reste, d'aller voir sa soeur Rose, qui méritait elle aussi qu'on s'inquiète pour elle.

Elle resta immobile devant la porte de sa cadette, la lèvre inferieur machonnée par ses dents, et son regard resolument fixé sur le bas de la porte, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une présence à côté d'elle. Et une aura d'ailleurs. Celle de son jeune frère, rouge, et sentant la pomme. Il s'appuyait avec son épaule sur le mur et la regardait à travers ses lunettes de soleil, les bras croisés, et le même manque d'expression que son ainé sur le visage.  
\- Yo.  
\- Euh... Salut, soupira la démone.  
\- T'attend quoi, au juste ? demanda t-il. Une invasion Prospitienne ? Ou le retour de Dirk, peut-être, pour pouvoir plus amplement te disputer avec lui ?  
\- Dave... C'est... Je ne vais pas tolérer longtemps ce comportement.  
\- Et Rose, elle, ne va pas tolérer longtemps le tiens. Je crois qu'en faite, ça fait longtemps qu'elle en a marre.  
Il la dépassa pour se rendre à sa propre chambre, mais avant d'actionner la poigné, se tourna une dernière fois vers la blonde.  
\- On vous aime tout les deux énormément. Et plus que ça, tu es un model pour elle. Mais tu vas vite devenir son ennemi numéro 1 si tu continues comme ça.  
Et sur ce, la porte se referma derrière lui, la laissant de nouveau seule dans son dilemne. Finalement, elle prit son courage à deux mains et leva le poing pour toquer, mais la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même avant qu'elle n'ai pu la toucher. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Rose. Ses yeux violets s'ouvrirent de stupeur. Elle resta un instant sans bouger, fixant son "model" qui ne savait elle-même pas comment réagir. Puis, son visage se déforma et on pu y lire de l'inquiétude et du soulagement sur la même expression. Elle serra sa grande soeur dans ses bras.  
\- Roxy ! souffla t-elle. Roxy, je me suis tellement inquiétée !  
La jeune démone était sensiblement plus petite que son ainée. Mais elles avaient toute deux la même peau noire et les même cheveux blond, malgré la différence de couleur d'aura. Roxy sentait la lavande de sa soeur tout autours d'elle, et ferma les yeux, comme apaisée.  
\- Ecoute, fit-elle enfin en se détachant de sa soeur. Je suis venu m'escuser. Pour tout. Mon comportement, le fait que j'aille sur Skaia seule pendant plusieurs jours et sans te prévenir, ou même les disputes débiles que Dirk et moi avons. Je suis désolée, Rose.  
Cette dernière secoua la tête.  
\- Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fait pas. Je te connais. Et même si ça m'embête, je dois faire avec. Je veux juste que... Tu reviennes saine et sauve... Et de préférence que tu évites de rester plusieurs jours sur Skaia, c'est dangereux.  
La plus agée pouffa, et serra de nouveau l'autre dans ses bras.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda la démone à l'aura mauve avec un sourire.  
\- De nous deux, tu es celle qui est la plus mature, malgré l'age. C'est triste, pourtant. J'aimerai toujours être un model pour toi.

* * *

Ouh, my ! Ca fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis désolée pour ça, je ne suis pas très assidue dans ce que je fais car, comme je l'ai déjà dit précédemment, j'ai BEAUCOUP d'écrits en cours. Et puis les épreuves et les vacances sans ordi ont aidé un peu aussi, je l'avoue. Bref, j'éspère qu'il vous aura plus, et je vous dis à la prochaine !

:33


	4. Chapter 4

Dirk n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il avait accepté de venir ici. Il était dans une espèce de petite maison faite de pierre et de bois, au flanc même d'une montagne. Une maison _matérielle_ , touchable. Il y avait une fenêtre sur chaque mur, qui laissaient à peine la lumière du jour pénétrer à cause de la quantité d'arbres se trouvant autours de la cabane : une forêt, oui. Il y avait aussi un peu de végétation à l'interieur de la bicoque, qu'il n'avait jamais vu : des fleurs dorés aux tiges pourpres, de petits buissons bleux à fruits violets, ou même des plantes grimpantes aux diverses couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Il s'était dit que c'était sans doute des plantes prospitiennes. La fille avait remarqué ses observations, sans doute du au fait qu'elle n'avait elle-même pas lacher le démon du regard un seul instant depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici, et lui dit :

\- Elles sont belle n'est-ce pas ?

Le démon l'observa à son tour. En faite, bien sûr qu'il savait pourquoi il avait accepté de venir. Et ça avait sans doute un rapport avec le fait qu'ils aient failli s'envoyer en l'air, sans mauvais jeux de mots, un peu plus tôt. Et qu'il aurait bien envi de continuer une fois que le frère ne sera plus là. L'ange poursuivit :

\- Ce sont des plantes que l'on trouve uniquement sur Skaia. John et moi les cultivons pour les manger.

Donc, il avait faux. Elles ne venaient pas de Prospit. Bon. Cependant, les couleurs étaient vraiment originales. Comme si elle avait pu lire ses pensées, elle ajouta :

\- Les couleurs sont magnifiques, mais en réalité, c'est un peu triste. Elles viennent des auras. Les auras des anges et des démons qui meurent sur Skaia en nourissent la terre et la colorent. De sorte à ce que les plantes poussent avec des couleurs aussi incroyables.

Dirk grimaça.

\- Tu veux dire qu'on mange possiblement nos familles mortent au combat ?

\- Euh... Vu comme ça c'est un peu bizarre, oui. Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ça.

Comme Dirk ne semblait pas comprendre, elle se leva et attrapa un baton. Elle dessina sur le sol en terre deux cercles, eux même englobbés par un bien plus large.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi les anges et les démons se battent ? demanda t'elle les yeux rivés sur son dessin.

\- Et bien... Parce qu'ils sont des ennemis naturels ? Comme les chats et les souris ?

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Les chats et les souris sont des ennemis naturels seulement car l'un est chasseurs, et l'autre est chassé. L'un essaye de manger l'autre pour survivre, l'autre essaye de survivre en fuyant. Pour les prospitiens et les dersites, ce n'est pas le cas. Ils ne font que s'entre-tuer sans raison apparente. Aucun n'essaye de manger l'autre pour survivre. Ce n'est pas leur instinct qui leur guide ce combat, c'est une raison ancestrale qui s'est perdu avec le temps, et qui est devenu une habitude.

Elle dessina deux plus petits cercles qu'elle lia aux premiers par un trai.

\- Prospit comme Derse possède ce qu'on appele les "lunes". Sais-tu de quoi il sagit ?

Le démon la regarda quelques instant et, honteux, il secoua la tête. Il était heureux d'avoir ses lunettes pour cacher son embarra. Cependant, ce qu'elle dit après le soulaga quelque peu :

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant. Comme je te l'ai dit, ça s'est perdu avec le temps. Ces "lunes"... Sont en réalités des temples.

Le jeune homme la dévisageait de nouveau avec imcompréhension.

\- Des temples... Pour quoi ? demanda t-il.

\- Pour des dieux.

Sa réponse le surpris plus que ce qu'il attendait.

\- Des dieux ?

\- Des chefs de guerre, pour être plus exactes. Mais pour que tu comprennes tout, je vais devoir te raconter la création de l'univers. Au commencement, il n'y avait r...

Cependant, et au grand dâme du démon, le frère de son amie entra dans l'habitacle avec des buches, qu'il jetta dans l'hatre et auquels il mit le feu.

\- Me revoilà, fit-il simplement. On va enfin pouvoir faire chauffer quelque chose.

Puis, se tournant vers l'invité :

\- Ici, et j'en suis désolé pour toi, mais on ne mange que le stricte nécessaire. Je sais que je suis celui qui t'a invité, mais...

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit simplement le dersite. Je suis ici chez vous après tout.

L'ange eut l'air visiblement très satisfait de sa réponse et, remplissant à demi le chaudron d'eau :

\- Jane, peux-tu t'occuper des légumes, s'il te plait ?

\- Bien sûr.

Alors qu'elle se levait et s'approchait de la table, elle passa devant le démon, qui bien malgré lui se mit à rougir frénétiquement à la senteur qu'elle venait de lui envoyer, sans le faire exprès, bien sûr.  
Il fut ramener à la réalité lorsque l'autre jeune homme posa sur ses genoux une planche où reposait un lièvre mort. Il eut un petit mouvement de recul.

\- Peux-tu le dépecer, s'il te plait ?

\- John ! s'offusca la jeune femme. C'est un invité, tu l'as dit toi-même.

\- Il n'y a presque plus d'eau, je dois aller en chercher. Et je ne peux pas décemment te laisser le faire puisque la moindre goutte de sang te fait horreur. De plus, tu es déjà occupé avec les légumes.

\- Oui, mais... bougeonna t-elle.

Oh. Et c'était pour Dirk bien plus adorable que ce qu'il pouvait supporter en une journée, surtout vu les évenements plus avants. L'ange lui tendit un couteau et sortit, les laissant de nouveau seuls.

\- Je suis désolée, soupira Jane. Il est un peu simplet sur les bords, parfois. Mais tout ce qu'il veut, c'est mon bonheur. Ou celui de nos cousins...

Dirk esperait qu'elle continue l'histoire de la création de l'univers, mais visiblement, elle devait être passé à autre chose. Elle elle épluchait et coupait les légumes à une vitesse que le démon n'avait jamais cru possible. Comme il était là à la regarder la machoire pendante, elle rit.

\- Et bien, tu ne cuisines jamais chez toi ? plaisanta t-elle.- C'est que ma famille et moi sommes de bien piètres cuisiniers...

\- Ce n'est pas compliqué. Viens voir.

Il se sentit rougir. Il se leva en posant son "ouvrage" sur le coté, et allait posé le couteau aussi, quand quelqu'un entra en trombe dans la cabane. C'était une ange qui ressemblait étrangement à Jane, mais avec les cheveux plus long, et la taille bien plus mince. Aussi, son aura était verte clair, et elle sentait la fraicheur de la menthe. Lorsqu'elle l'apperçut, elle poussa un hurlement.

\- JANE, JANE, IL Y A UN DEMON AVEC UN COUTEAU DANS SA MAIN JUSTE DERRIERE TOI ! JANE ATTENTION, IL VA TE TUER !

Elle s'était précipité vers celle dont elle criait le nom et le secouait comme un prunier. Dirk regarda le couteau qu'il avait toujours dans la main et le jetta au sol, levant ses mains au niveau de son visage pour montrer qu'il était inoffensif.

\- Non, attend... tenta t-il.

\- ARRIERE ! hurla la démante.

\- Jade, ça suffit ! cria quant à elle l'ange azurée. C'est notre invité.

Il y eut un petit silence embarassé où le nouvelle venue devait se demander ce qui pouvait bien clocher chez Jane. Elle la dévisagea, puis fit de même pour le démon.

\- Je te demande PARDON ?

\- Tu as très bien entendu, riposta celle aux cheveux court.

\- Jane, je sais que tu es une déserteuse, mais ça t'autorise pas à inviter un démon comme si de rien n'était ! Il ne pense pas forcement "paix" comme tu le fais !

\- Premièrement, c'est techniquement John qui l'a invité, grinça t-elle alors qu'elle arrachait un "QUOI" grotesquement bruyant à son amie. Ensuite, nous avons vu, il ne m'attaquerait pas...

"Pas dans ce sens là" pensa l'orangé. Et il se sentit tout de suite outré par ses pensés obsènes. Il en venait à se dégouter de penser à ce genre de chose avec une créature aussi pure. Même si ils avaient justement été à deux doigts de le faire.  
Jane soupira.

\- Dirk, je te présente ma cousine Jade. Jade, voici Dirk.

\- Ouais, ouais, siffla la cousine. C'est pas parce que je connais ton nom que j'ai plus confiance en toi...


End file.
